Ear Today, Gone Tomarow
by Hermione Sandwhich
Summary: George And Hermione's Story... What the 7th book never told you *Newly Edited*


**Disclaimer – I don't own any of the Harry Potter world I just play around with the characters**

A tall man walked into his son and daughters room, ready to tuck them in. "OK you two time for bed. "

"But were not tired"

"Dad tell us a story"

"Yeah a story"

"Yeah a love story". A little girl with short red hair squealed starring bright eyed at her father and sitting up in her bed.

"Ew no. Tell us a story with some action in it". Her twin brother said looking over at his father pleadingly even though his face was hard to see through his mess of brown hair.

"How about both?". The man said sitting next to his daughter.

"Yeah". She said excitedly sitting closer to her father.

"That OK with you Christian?"

"Yeah I guess." The boy said leaning in closer to listen.

"Alright lets see." The man tried to think of something.

"Tell us the one where the order of phoenix takes Harry Potter away from the Dursley's house." Mandy smiled excitedly

"OK then. It was a hot summers night…"

A group had gathered in the Dursley's kitchen. Tonight was to be one of the many times their lives would be risked. Hermione upon entering the house took time to take it in. while doing that she found the small broom cupboard under the staircase where Harry had spent eleven years of his life.

"Poor Harry". She thought out loud to her self.

"Yes poor Harry he has fourteen people protecting him tonight we should feel sorry for him."

"Hi George". Hermione smiled knowing who had snuck up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind. Slowly he brushed her hair away from her shoulders, and placed feather light kisses down her neck.

"Mhm." She tilted her head to give him better access. Gently he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Mione". He whispered sending shivers racing through her body. "I love you." He placed a kiss below her ear. "And if tonight – ." She turned to face him abruptly.

"George Weasley stop". Neither said a word. Hermione reached down and opened up his large hand. Fishing around in her jeans pocket she pulled out a piece of paper. She placed it in his palm and curled his fingers around it. She looked up in to his brilliant blue eyes. Grabbing hold of his shirt she lifted herself and fiercely kissed George before entering the kitchen. He followed taking hold of her hand discreetly so no one would notice. No one did except Fred. He was also the only one that saw them enter the kitchen, and the only one who knew they had secretly seeing each other for the past few months.

"You got married?" Harry yelped, looking from her to Lupin.

"I'm sorry you couldn't be there, Harry, it was very quiet." Tonks said apologetically

"That's brilliant congrat-"

"All right, all right, we'll have time for cozy catch-up later." Moody bellowed.

Moody then went over the plan. Hearing it again caused Hermione to tense, making her grip on George's hand tighter, who reassuringly squeezed hers back.

Their relationship had begun with an incident with some enchanted mistletoe courtesy of Fred. They didn't tell anyone because they knew Ron wouldn't take it well. They told Fred because he would have guessed any way, and he shared a room with George so telling him would save some awkward moments.

Moody handed out the poly juice potion and both George and Hermione drank up. Every one stood in a line ready to deport. Hermione and George stood next to each other her eyes were full of fear reassuringly he smiled back at her. Hermione grabbed hold of Kingsley and they flew away into the night. Watching her he reached into his packet and took hold of the note Hermione had given him minuets ago.

_**I love you**_

Smiling he stuffed the note back into his pocket, and him and Lupin took off.

Letting go of the port key Hermione fell to the ground. Kingsley helped her up, and both ran into the house knowing they were late. They had been ambushed by more death eaters then they had thought forcing them to find a new route, which took longer then expected. Inside they ran to the living room to check in with everyone, Hermione froze in the doorway. Just inside the living room was a large couch around it stood Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. A body lied on the sofa and Fred knelt beside it. Looking closer she saw that the body was George. The entire left side of his face was covered in blood that was beginning to dry, and the tips of his hair now took on the different shade of red. Hermione felt her world begin to fall

"George how do you feel?." Fred shakily asked.

"Saint like." Fred looked up at his parents

"What's wrong with him?"

"I'm holey Fred, geddit holey." Hermione let out the breath she was holding.

"Of all the ear related humor you choose that." Fred stood up and retreated to the kitchen followed by both his parents. George sat up slowly his head feeling a bit uneven. His eyes had been closed from his attempt to relax. Slowly he opened them. Hermione stood in the doorway her brown hair was uncontrollable and bits were plastered to her face, her shirts sleeves had been pushed up to her elbows exposing her arms that were slightly covered with dirt. She had scratches on them and up on her right shoulder her shirt was slashed exposing a line of blood.

"Hermione." George stood up a little shakily making his way to her. He leaned down to kiss her. Before he could Hermione's open palm made contact with the skin on his face. "Ahh!"

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN." Hermione screamed. "I was thinking you were dying, and you're laying there making jokes." Hermione lifted her hand again but this time George caught it.

"I'm sorry, I just lost an ear I'm fine."

"You just lost an ear. Sure your fine because ears fall off people all the time it's a completely norm-." George cupped both her cheeks silencing her with his lips. Slowly he pulled away, still holding her face in his hands.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

"I just…. I just saw you lying there… and the blood I-." Her eyes had begun to water.

"Hey." His thumbs gently brushed her cheeks ridding them of the moisture. "I love you, no ones taking me any time soon." She wrapped her arms around his waist and clung on to him tight.

"I love you too." George looked up just in time to see an amused Fred standing in the doorway.

"I'd hate to ruin this touching moment, but if you two insist on keeping this fling unnoticed there is only so long I can hold the whole order out of a room." Hermione turned to Fred her eyes widening in realization that there were a good amount of people in the adjacent room and she had been yelling at the top of her lungs. "Don't worry when I left the room no one heard you slap my brother." Both Hermione and George stared at Fred who was now holding up a pair of extendable ears. "I had taken the liberty of putting a silencing charm on the room." Fred's face broke into an even wider grin. "And Hermione if my mum happens to say something about your "uncontrollable foot fungus problem" just go with it". Hermione's mouth fell open and George was attempting to stifle a laugh.

"What!" She yelled angrily.

"Well at one point mum was demanding to see George so I said you were talking to him about a potion for your "foot problem" so she kind of took the hint and didn't try to come in." Hermione had closed her mouth and now just stood there with a look of loathing. Fred took this as a cue and left the room. She turned back to George who was smiling at her.

"You got to admit, he did a good job covering for us."

"Yeah and now your entire family thinks I have an incurable foot disease." George couldn't help it he broke into laughter right there "This isn't funny." George continued to laugh and soon a smile broke across her face and she joined in laughing. Molly Weasley walked in see her son she ran up and smacked him on the arm.

"Ow, what was that for."

"Hermione asked you for help, which was not easy, and your laughing at her, you should be ashamed of your self." Hermione's face abruptly turned back to its loathing stare, causing George to laugh harder then he was.

"Sorry mum." He managed to breath out through his laughter.

"Well both of you come to the kitchen." Molly quickly left the room. Hermione and George followed but not close enough so she would hear Hermione mumble "Remind me to kill Fred." to an amused George.

"What happens next? Are they found out?" Both Mandy and her father looked over at Christian. He coughed a bit. "I mean dose any one die?" His father looked over at him.

"You've heard this story before."

"No Mandela has. I haven't." He looked over at his sister who was smiling. She mouthed the words "mum" to her brother and he smiled back at her. Their mother had quietly positioned her self in the door way putting a finger to her lips so her children wouldn't tell their father that she was there listening.

"So dad tell Christian who died."

"Some one dies?" Christian said excitedly

"Well Mandy since you know the whole story why don't you tell it?"

"No dad you tell it better."

"Who dies?" Christian whined

"Moody." Mandy simply said. Her father turned to her

"Well that was very climactic thank you." Both him and his daughter laughed.

"What happens next?" Mandy and her father stopped laughing.

"Well everything followed the same routine with the exception of Ron, Harry and Hermione doing extra research, which really meant they were trying to find horcrux's-"

"What are horcrux's?"

"They're objects that you put a piece of your soul in to so you can't die and Voldemort had seven of them." The older man looked down at his daughter.

"Well I'm so glad I have yet another human encyclopedia at my beck and call."

"Just like mum?"

"Yup just like mum, except you got my hair. Thank god." He ruffled her red hair. While doing this he heard a 'hmmph' coming from behind and now knew for sure that his wife was listening. He looked at both his children 'don't tell her I know she's there' he mouth. Both children nodded their heads in agreement

"All right back to my story. Things really picked up at the wedding-"

"Who's wedding?"

"Uncle Bill and Auntie Fleur's" Mandy answered before her father could.

"Yeah what she said. So we'll jump right to Mandy's favorite part at the reception."

Hermione was dancing with Ron. Looking back she found Harr- well Barney in this case.

"Why doesn't Harry dance?." Hermione asked Ron

"I don't know not up for it I guess" Ron looked over at Harry who was now attempting to avoid a conversation with one of his great aunts.

"Ouch Ron that was my foot."

"I'm sorry."

Fred and George were watching their younger brother dance with Hermione. It was quite painful to watch, and quite hard not to laugh at his inability to dance.

"I think you should go save her soon before he breaks one of her toes."

"Well Fred I'd be pretty surprised if one of them isn't broken already." Both men laughed.

Hermione's feet were now throbbing. The song ended fortunately a faster paced song started, unfortunately Ron stood close enough to her that her feet were still in jeopardy.

"Hey little bro mind if I steal your dance partner for a minuet? Thank you." George didn't wait for Ron to answer he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to him twirling her around and swaying with her to the music.

"Have I told you how much I love you." She said smiling up at him

"Yes but I think your due to tell me again very soon."

"In that case, I love you George Weasley. And my feet do too." Both of them laughed

"I bet they do. I was watching you for a bit and my feet were beginning to hurt." She looked at him.

"George I don't know when I'm gonna leave but-."

"Hermione Granger stop." He dug his hand into his pants pocket and pulled out a crinkled note. The same note Hermione had given him that night at the Dursley's, and placed it in her hand.

"Well I'm so glad you can come up with your own material." They both smiled at each other.

"Just open the damn piece of paper." She laughed and opened up the paper. Both of them were standing in the center of the floor. It was the same paper she had given him but something else had been written there.

_**I love you**_

_**Will you marry me Hermione Granger?**_

Hermione stared at him with a blank expression and slowly a smile spread across her face, and she bit her bottom lip lightly and nodded her head in agreement.

"Is that a yes then?" She nodded faster.

"Yes." In his enthusiasm he lifted her up swinging her around. Once he put her down he bent down and passionately kissed her not caring who saw them. When they pulled away Hermione looked around everyone had stopped dancing and were now staring at her and George. George had his arm around her shoulder while her arms were wrapped around his waist.

"Well since everyone's looking this way" George said raising his voice so everyone could hear. "I just asked Hermione Granger to marry me, and she said yes. And just to clear some things up she is completely sober and not under the imperious curse." Despite the shock of the announcement the back yard all erupted in to applause and a few catcalls were heard as George bent down again to kiss Hermione once again.

"My feet need a break I'm think I'm going to go sit down." He nodded knowing she didn't want to be the center of attention.

"Ok I'll be right there I'm just gonna go get a drink want anything."

"Surprise me… actually no I want champagne." She changed her mind once she saw the smirk on his face. She slipped out of the crowd and drew up a seat next to Harry.

"I simply can't dance anymore." She panted, slipping off one of her shoes and rubbing the sole of her foot. She dropped her voice "Harry are you OK". Harry didn't know where to begin, but it didn't matter. At that moment, something large and silver came falling through the canopy over the dance floor. Graceful and gleaming, the lynx landed lightly in the middle of the astonished dancers. Heads turned, as those nearest it froze absurdly in mid-dance. Then the Patronus's mouth opened wide and it spoke in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." Harry stood up abruptly.

"We need to leave now." Harry looked over at Hermione. "Stay here. I'll go get Ron." Harry ran off in to the frantic crowd. Hermione quickly threw her shoes back on. Before she had rime to look for any one, George ran up to her and grabbed her hand pulling her with him.

"Mione we have to –."

"We're leaving George." He stopped moving and stared at her.

"The 3 of you?"

"Yes we have to." He pulled her in close to him.

"Your coming back. You know that right?"

"Of course I am. I need to marry you don't I." She smiled standing as tall as she could she kissed him.

"Mione there you are." Harry yelled coming up behind her once her and George pulled away. "C'mon we need to go."

"I love you." She said before running off after Harry.

"I love you too." He said to him self as she ran off with Harry and Ron.

"Aww that's so romantic." Mandy sighed.

"How's that romantic, she ran off with his little brother and his friend right after he asked her to marry him."

"God, Christian not that. When he proposed and how they said good-bye, it was so sweet."

"Fine then what happens next dad?." The man looked at both his children

"You're both done arguing now?"

"Yeah please dad tell us what happens in the end when they-."

"Mandy shut up don't give it away. What happens dad?"

"Hermione was gone for months and day after day George would stare out the window at his shop hoping she'd be there-."

"Then." Mandy added.

"Then one day an owl appeared at his window."

George opened the letter quickly his heart pounding, with the thought that it could be Hermione. To his disappointment it wasn't from Hermione, reading the letter he found it to be much worse.

_**George I've got Ron, Harry, and Hermione here they just escaped from the Mafloy's. **_

_**Come quick! **_

George quickly grabbed his wand of his desk and apparated to Bill and Fleur's house. He landed in their kitchen with a loud pop. Franticly turning around he saw his brother Bill sitting at the table.

"What's wrong?" Bill stood up and walked toward his brother.

"It's Hermione –."

"What happened? Is she OK?" George practically yelled.

"She's fine now." Bill said reassuringly putting his arm on his younger brothers shoulder. "Bellatrix tried to get a bit of information out of her." George's eyes widened. "She's gonna be fine I just thought the two of you should see each other."

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs with Fleur." George quickly made his way up too her. Flinging the door open at the first room he could find. He saw Hermione lying down covered with a few scars and bruises. Fleur jumped up.

"George, you scared me."

"How is she?" Fleur smiled

"Why dot you ask 'er your self." She said making her way out of the room. George looked down at her she smiled up at him.

"I told you I'm gonna be back to marry you." He laughed a bit and pulled a chair up next to her bed to sit down. He grabbed her hand and leanrd down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah you're being real careful at doing that. Getting your self locked up at Malfoy manor and all."

"Hey I'm still here aren't I." He sighed.

"Any thing else dangerous you got to do?"

"No." He let out a breath of relief. "Not unless you call pretending to be Bellatrix Lestrange, and breaking into Gringotts dangerous." He stared at her, his eyes wider then she had ever seen. "I'll be fine. I promised you I was coming back to marry you didn't I?"

"Yeah you did." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver ring. "Well then this is so you remember your promise." Slowly he slide the band on her finger, it had a rose in the center of the thin band the petals formed from diamonds. She admired it for a few seconds before reaching her hand up to his cheek and pulling him to her bringing his lips to hers.

"How could I forget?" She said breaking the kiss. He smiled down at her.

"I'm gonna go I don't want to start anything with Ron."

"Yeah he didn't take the news too well."

"Be careful." With that he stood up and apparated back to his shop.

"OK there's a bit to much romance when dose it get good?" Christian whined.

"Real soon. C'mon dad tell us about the battle at Hogwarts."

"Fine! Mandela Weasley you're so demanding." The man said jokingly to his daughter.

Hermione and Ron ran through the hallways of the school carrying armfuls of Balisk fangs, they had just gathered from the Chamber of Secrets. Both were now searching for Harry so that they could rid them self of one more horocrux. Nearing a corner they saw Harry run across they hall, seeing them he made his way to them.

"Where the hell have you been?" Harry shouted.

"Chamber of Secrets" said Ron.

"Chamber – what?" Ron and Hermione then proceeded to tell Harry that they enter the chamber of secret and got the balisk fangs so that they could destroy the horocrux's. Harry then told them how they were evacuating the students.

"Hang on a moment!" Said Ron sharply. "We've forgotten someone!"

"Who?" Asked Hermione.

"The house-elves, they'll all be down in the kitchen, wont they?"

"You mean we ought to get them fighting?" Asked Harry.

"No." Said Ron seriously, "'I mean we should tell them to get out. We don't want any more Dobbies, do we? We can't order them to die for us –" There was a clatter as the balisk fangs cascaded out of Hermione's arms. She ran and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck to hug him. Ron on the other hand planted his lips to hers and lifted her off the ground. Harry stood there a little awkwardly, he knew he wanted this to happen but Hermione was engaged to George.

At the other end of the hall Fred and George had turned the corner to see Ron kissing Hermione. George froze and clutched his wand tighter. He watched Ron put her back down on the floor, but he didn't let go of her. George turned angrily and stormed off back down the hallway him and his brother had just entered from loud enough for Hermione to notice him leave.

"Damn it." Hermione pushed her way out of Ron's embrace and ran past Fred after her retreating fiance. Fred followed them. When he found them he found him self in the middle of the battle both were near his brother Percy attempting to yell at each other, while sending curses at anything that moved.

"The two of you go settle this so you don't accidentally kill us." Fred yelled over the noise, and watching Hermione drag George away, as he stayed next to Percy fighting for their lives.

"What the hell was that Hermione?"

"If you would listen to me you'd no it was a mistake."

"A mistake? You think?"

"I went to hug him. Ron did the rest"

"AND YOU DIDN'T STOP HIM." He yelled, making her lose her calmness.

"YEAH I'M SORRY I DIDN'T USE MY SUPER HUMAN STRENGTH THAT I USELY HAVE AFTER BEING NEARLY TORTURED TO DEATH ABOUT A DAY AGO, AND I FORGOT HOW EASY IT IS TO PRY OUT OF THE GRIP OF A SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD BOY WHO PLAYS QUIDITCH ON A DAILY BASIS, OH AND LETS NOT FORGET-." George pulled her fiercely to him silencing her with his lips.

"Sorry dear but I needed to shut you up so I can say sorry". Hermione looked confused.

"I won that easily?'

"Today at least because if you have forgotten there's kinda of a war going on about twenty feet from this door."

"Fine." She stated making her way out the door followed by George.

"No – no – no!" Someone was shouting. "No! Fred! No!." Percy was shaking his brother, Ron was kneeling beside them, and Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last smile still etched upon his face. George watched in horror, as his twin lay motionless on floor. In rage he joined the battle making sure not another member of his family was touched.

The last death eater retreated, Voldemort had been defeated. Dropping his wand George ran over to his twin and knelt beside him. Tears filled his eyes and he hugged his brother's lifeless form to him. Hermione knelt next to George. He let go of his brother tears were now streaming down his cheeks. Hermione clung to him now crying her self and George held her tightly never wanting to let go of her.

Later that night the Gryffindors gathered back in their common room toasting to those lost. One by one the common room had cleared out till George and Hermione were the last ones left. The two lay next to each other on a sofa watching the flames in the fire.

"George about to day…. With me and Ron-."

"Hermione please I forgive you. I don't need to hear another apologies about that because Harry made Ron apologize and he hasn't stopped for the past two hours, I forgive you." Hermione let out a small chuckle and pulled herself closer to his body. She looked up at him. His expression was blank as he stared at the flames dancing in the fireplace. Slowly she leaned up and kissed him barley laying her lips on his. He pulled her closer to him kissing her back, while his hands gripped her shirt slowly pulling it up…

"GEORGE!" Hermione yelled from her spot at the doorway. George smirked and turned around to face his wife. She gave him a disapproving stare

"Alright kids that's it time for bed." Both the children groaned but obeyed lying down in their beds. He walked over to the door way were his wife was shutting off the lights in the room.

"Night dad, night mum." Mandy said sleepily.

"Night." Both George and Hermione said back to their children.

"I was wondering when you were going to stop me." George smiled at his wife.

"We excuse me but that last part was going a bit far for nine year olds." She said trying to keep a stern face, although it wasn't working. She couldn't stay mad at George for long. "Have I told you I love you today."

"Twice but its always good to hear it again." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed up on to her toes and kissed him. "I love you George Weasley."

"And I love you Hermione Weasley."

**Authors Note: so I just re read this and edited it. Its one of my favorite stories and I hope I did a good read through I hope every one enjoys reading it as much as I did writing it**

**much love**

**HermioneSandwhich**


End file.
